


（PWP）和讨厌的相亲对象吵架的时候发情了

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 前情提要：Erik被Emma逼去相亲，而他的相亲对象看上去充满了敌意。正在吵架的时候，被对方散发出的信息素弄得发情。（前一段由lof上的尖头叉子所写：http://jiantouchazi232.lofter.com/post/1fbc1acd_1c68baf2f）





	1. Chapter 1

Erik阴沉着脸走在前面，Charles则很不情愿地跟在他身后。若非情况特殊，他绝不想和这样一个无礼的粗鲁男人发生关系。Erik信息素的味道愈发浓烈，Charles紧闭着嘴巴以压抑住口中丢人的细微呻吟声，他的身体在强烈地渴望着Alpha，可心里却在疯狂地说着不。

正在发情却没有及时得到抚慰的Charles仿佛发烧了一般，情潮高涨，导致头脑晕乎乎的。他艰难地挑开眼皮看清前方的路，脚下一个踉跄，险些摔倒。在身子失去平衡的时候，面前的男人及时地转身，伸手扶住了他。他的胳膊坚实有力，拉扯着Charles重新站好。Charles恼怒地瞪了他一眼，“不需要你帮忙。”他嘴里嘟囔着，试图掰开正紧抓着Charles小臂不放的Erik的手指。Erik冷漠地盯着面色潮红的Omega，发出一声轻蔑的嗤笑。他终于无力维持那令人讨厌的傲慢模样，在信息素的攻击下，变得笨拙和可笑。

活该，Erik心想，同时更加放肆地散发出他的味道。他乐于欣赏Charles脸上窘迫的表情。

他没有放开Charles，只是顺着手臂移动了一点位置。Omega的手腕被禁锢在Alpha的手掌中，挣不开，逃不走，只能乖乖地被他牵着，走进餐厅的洗手间里。

到这里Erik才放开了Charles。Omega憎恨地望向他，抚摸着被他掐得发红的手腕，可Erik只是似笑非笑地看了他一眼。他从门后找到了上面写着“清扫中”的黄色警示牌，将它立在门前。

“好了，”Erik用轻松的语气说道，“这下不会有人进来了。”

Charles的表情看起来好似放松了一点，但也只是一点而已。Erik指了指最里面的那个隔间，“进去。”

男人掩饰不住的得意让Charles有了一种挥拳砸在他英俊脸蛋上的冲动。为什么发情时只有Omega会深受影响，而Alpha则拥有更强的自制力，这不公平！他愤愤地想着，推开了隔间的门。Erik紧随其后，然后关上门。小小的空间里，两个男人用危险的目光看向对方，他们的信息素交融在一起，剑拔弩张。这种气息钻入鼻腔，起了反应，身体里便好似有小虫在啮咬一般，每一秒都心痒难耐。

“我这可是在帮你，Xavier。”Erik挑起眉毛坏笑，故意寻着话来激怒Charles，“你得感谢我。”

“那还真是多谢了。”Charles咬牙切齿地回答了他。他想象着自己的目光是支支利箭，能将该死的Lennnsherr刺得血肉模糊。

男人笑了笑，没有继续和他斗下去。他的手伸进了Charles的衣服里，潜藏在西装外套与衬衫之间，在他的脊背上来回抚摸。Charles的身体很明显地僵直了，他的呼吸出现一个显而易见的停顿，像是被这触摸所惊吓到。但很快他就开始享受其中。Charles的嘴巴微微地张着，绵软的吐息声萦绕在Erik耳畔。他下意识地揪住了Erik的领口，整个人都在往Erik这边倾斜，将一部分的重心落在了Erik身上。

他的气息让Erik情迷意乱，即使是最克制的Alpha，也不能抵挡这样的攻势。Erik本就被Charles的信息素弄得浑身燥热，而现在，Charles正伏在他的胸口喘着气，额头凌乱的碎发下那双好看的蓝眼睛失焦地不知在看向哪里，这香艳的景象让他的下身变得坚硬。火热的欲望灼烧着Erik的理智，Erik不得不大口呼吸着告诉自己要理智。他在心中一遍遍地提醒着自己：Xavier是个自大的、目空一切的混蛋，尽管他长得确实不错。他此刻的脆弱是一时的假象，别看他现在可怜兮兮地用眼神请求你去操他屁股，等裤子一提走出隔间，他依然还是那个张扬到惹人生厌的花花公子。

Erik狠下心，决定趁此机会好好地报复他一番。他的屁股看起来很翘，Erik暗想，帮他一把，也不算是亏待自己。

Erik一只手向下方移动，另一只手则揽住了Charles的腰部。Omega无力地趴在Erik的身上，双手环住了Alpha的脖子，他几乎快要站不住。Erik的手摸到了他的两腿之间，那里厚厚的一层布料已隐隐透着水气。Erik先是一惊，而后发出了嘲弄的笑声。连外裤都能洇湿，可想而知里面已经潮成了什么样。

“自己脱裤子。”他捏着Charles屁股上的软肉，在他耳边呢喃。

Charles羞愤地看了男人一眼。他挂着坦荡荡的笑容，对自己的不良居心不加丝毫的伪饰，明明白白地把“我要羞辱你”这句话写在了脸上。无耻，但Charles对他束手无策。他需要一个Alpha来操他，帮他解决掉这该死的生理问题。

等出去后他要用一百种方式来讽刺他的穿衣品味，每天发一百条短信轰炸他的手机，Charles咬牙切齿地想。他解开皮带。没了裤带的束缚，西裤落到了Charles的脚边。Charles踩掉鞋子，光着脚站在堆成一团的裤子上。Erik早已在对他的穴口进行爱抚，他隔着内裤，用指甲刮过穴口旁敏感的皮肤。

“好湿。”他贴在Charles的耳朵旁低语，呼出的气息让Charles的耳根发红发热。气流在脸颊旁散开，痒痒的感觉令人不适。Charles偏头躲开，同时给了Alpha一个厌恶的眼神。他倒也不在意，大概是习惯了Charles的仇视。他在嘴上继续嘲讽着，“哼，Xavier，你这欠操的小婊子。”

Erik的手指挑开内裤的侧边，浅浅地搅动着那片泥泞。Charles像一只被捉到岸上的鱼，嘴巴开开合合，随着Erik的动作发出高低不一的呜咽声。“闭...闭嘴！唔......”那只手指只伸进了一个指节，蘸着他的体液在两片唇瓣之间逡巡，指腹摩挲着滑腻的内壁。这种行为无异于在火堆中浇上一罐汽油。Charles无意识地摇起了屁股，他眯起眼睛，喉咙里发出低低的咆哮，像只发情的猫一样焦躁不安。

Erik没有让他等太久。他一口咬在Charles的肩膀上，在他白皙的肩头留下一个牙印。Charles皱眉叫了一声，恨恨地盯住Alpha。可男人只是露出一个恶作剧般的笑，他伸手，扯落了Charles的内裤。

“转过去。”他在说话时推搡着Charles转过身。Charles的头撞上了隔间的隔板，他还没来得及去揉一揉被撞痛的额角，Erik就已经拿住他的手腕引导着他的双手按在墙壁上。他想后入Charles。现在Charles被挤压在墙壁与Alpha之间，他的手和脸都紧贴在墙壁冰冷的瓷砖上。这样正好，Charles想，不用时刻看到那张令人恶心想吐的脸。

身后传来一阵窸窣的声响，那是Alpha在解开自己的裤子。他的性器顶在Charles的屁股上，缓缓地磨蹭着，滚烫的柱体像是想要在他的臀肉上留下烙印。Erik一面扭动着下身，一面将手掌覆在Omega的胸口，用手指夹着Charles的乳头。敏感的小点被他玩弄着，酥痒的感觉让Charles不住地颤抖，可Erik只是调戏着他的身体，却迟迟没有进入。Charles觉得口干舌燥，巨大的空虚感将他包裹，他的小穴徒劳地开合，急切地希望着能有什么东西填入，手指、阴茎，或是随便什么。

“你他妈快点。”他忍不住催促。

“怎么？”Alpha的指头在Omega的乳首附近打着转，“你是八百年没被人操过还是怎么回事？急成这样？”

“我看是有人八百年没碰过Omega，都忘了该怎么做。”Charles反唇相讥。

Erik的脸色顿时变得难看。Charles的话说的一点没错，今年恰逢公司业务拓展，在忙碌的大半年时间里他没有时间去享受性爱，哪怕一次。他不知道自己做爱的水平是否真的有所下降。但不管事实如何，在这种情况下被Omega质疑总归是一件令人恼火的事。Charles惊恐地察觉身边的铁锈味又浓厚了许多，逼人的味道像是在提醒着他正在与一个多么危险的家伙关在小隔间里。他一瞬间有些后悔，或许在刚一发情时就应该逃走，而不是继续留在Alpha身边，牵扯出更多的欲望，让势态加剧。

Alpha毫不留情地刺了进来，不经过任何的前戏，他重重地撞入Charles的身体，痛楚感瞬间袭来，如疾风骤雨一般。Charles被冲撞得不小心咬破了嘴唇，一股血味在口舌间蔓延开来，与Alpha的信息素相仿。他的双手扶住Charles的后腰，将他固定，然后凶狠地一次又一次顶入，每一次都比前一次顶的更深。Charles尖叫着，尖叫声中夹杂着数不清的咒骂，他被操得直翻白眼，口水顺着嘴角流下，打湿了胸前的衬衫。

好热啊。好粗，好大。太大了，要坏掉了。

脑中一片混沌，剩下的为数不多的想法拼拼合合，凑出了Erik的生殖器的形状。

他的动作与温柔没有一星半点的关系，对Charles的骂声和浪叫充耳不闻，一句废话也没有，像个打桩机一般不知疲倦地进进出出，每一下都精准有力。他在一次次抽插时迅速地找准了Charles的敏感点，像是铁了心要用行动来反驳Charles一般，极尽全力地展示着自己做爱的技巧。

一开始时因为没有扩展而有些疼痛，但渐渐的，异物侵入的不适感逐渐被填满的满足所替代。Charles分泌出了跟多的液体，润滑的清液充盈在甬道和Erik的阴茎之间，并顺着他的腿根流下。咕啾咕啾的水声清楚地传入Omega的耳朵里，那淫荡的声响使他的脸羞得通红。他从来没有流过这样多的水，无论是自亵还是和酒吧里约到的Alpha做。天哪，Charles绝望地想。他现在看上去就像个被性爱的快感所俘虏的、满脑子只想着交配的Omega。

他被操得射精。Alpha粗大的阴茎还埋在身体里，而Charles已经痉挛着，射出道道浑浊的白液，粘附在墙壁上。他昂着头发出断断续续的哀鸣，精液一股一股地从前端射出。在高潮之后的他顿时有些失力，身子一软，脑中出现一瞬间的断片。一双大手接住了他。Alpha的动作变得轻缓，像是怕碰坏怀中这易碎的瓷器。Charles靠在他的肩膀上不可思议地睁开眼，Alpha看向他的眼神里带上了一丝关心，但在Charles睁开眼睛后，又立即恢复到之前的凶狠和刻薄。

Charles忽然地笑了。他想自己绝对是疯了，或是被操得精神恍惚，才会觉得背后的这个男人有那么一点点的可爱。在他身上倚靠着，竟无端的觉得很安心。

“抱歉。”射完精的Charles懒洋洋地开口，他的语气缓和了许多，“我之前的态度可能有点冲。”

岂止是有点。Erik想着一进门就看到的那个倨傲的白眼，气不打一处来。虽然被Emma逼来相亲让他发自心底地不爽，但看到Charles的照片时，Erik承认，他动摇了。

——然后他一开口就把Erik气得够呛。

Erik狠狠地抽送了一下，他柱体的前端戳到了Charles的前列腺。Omeag发出一声愉悦的高亢的叫声。他用手推了推Erik，于是Erik退了出来。

Charles大口喘息着，转过了身。他轻笑着抬起一只腿，用大腿内侧蹭着Erik。Erik顺势抓住了他，将他的双腿扯得更开，并再一次进入。

Charles一边呻吟着一边用手臂圈住Erik的脖子。“噢，对！就是这样——啊！Erik！”他发出享受的声音，闭上眼睛感受着Erik的冲击，那副表情让Erik变得浑身是劲。不知不觉间Charles的两条腿已经攀上Alpha 的腰间，紧紧地缠住，Charles将自己吊在Erik身上，在颠簸中冲上欲望的高峰。“啊，好棒！我爱死你的老二了！”他不知羞耻地叫喊着，Erik面无表情地看着他放荡的模样，本想挖苦他两句，但身体里却涌起射精的冲动。Alpha交配的本能支配了Erik，他的大脑里一片空白，只想着如何将自己送向Omega温暖的子宫。他听不见Charles惊慌失措的叫停声，待反应过来时，他的下体已经肿大得卡在里面无法退出。

“糟了。”Omega懊恼地小声抱怨，他被Erik的巨根操得兴奋过头，而忽视了Omega最应注意的安全问题。

结已经在他体内形成，两人的身体紧紧相连，一阵阵的热流涌入寂寞的宫腔内，来得那样急那样迅猛，像是想要把Charles灌满。他到底存了多少的精液？Charles在心里腹诽。这下他不得不吞咽那苦到没朋友的避孕药了。

Erik像只野兽般喘息着射精，他发出低低的吼声，Charles随意地用手指插进他的头发按摩着他的头皮，Erik在这轻柔的抚摸中慢慢地安静下来。他的射精接近尾声，Charles怀疑他是不是一滴也不剩地全部送进了子宫内。真是无私。

“感谢你的慷慨。”他玩笑道。Alpha眨了两下眼睛，没反应过来。Charles叹了口气，Erik在某些方面看起来有些迟钝。

“哦，老天。”Alpha终于发现自己做了什么，他吃惊道。虽然已经射完，但结还没有消去，他们不得不维持这个姿势耐心地等上一会，才能体面地走出这个隔间。“我很抱歉。”他说。

“鉴于我们是互相攻击，所以我想，抵消了。”Charles勾起嘴角笑了起来。

而Erik则睁大了眼睛，“不，不。我是说，我很抱歉射在了你的子宫里。”他顿了顿，“我才不会为我说过的话道歉，是你先惹我的，Xavier。”

“别这样，”Charles调笑着挥了挥手，“很幼稚。”

Erik皱起眉头看他。

Charles凑到他面前，他们又一次离得很近，但这次友善得多。Charles用诱惑的声音询问，“考虑过下次的约会吗？”

Erik吓了一跳，这人他妈的什么毛病？他瞪大了眼睛。

Charles继续喋喋不休，“这里的环境太差，我老闻着一股厕所的怪味，Raven怎么好意思说这是一家五星级餐厅，哪有卫生条件这么差的五星。我朋友开了个餐馆，虽然不太出名，但味道真的不错，我带你去哪里怎么样？正好我有个房子就在旁边，下次我们得带安全套，我真的很讨厌吃避孕药！”他苦着脸，好像真的有一个小药片含在嘴里。

Erik模糊地想起，他们聚于此的目的好像是......相亲。

所以Emma成功了？他们甚至都开始约定下次会面的地点，尽管Erik也不知道现在两人之间的关系算什么，暧昧中？或是炮友。

哦该死，他竟然理所当然地同意了小个子的男人。Erik痛恨地拍了拍自己的脑袋。但是这个提议听起来不错，至少他这次确实爽到了。Xavier的屁股很棒。

而Charles的脑中也是相似的想法。他爱死了Erik的咚，这是一句发自肺腑的真心话。

结终于消失。他们整理好自己，走出吉诺莎餐厅的大门。

“那就约好咯，周六中午见？”

Erik点了点头，并开始期待下一次的发情。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和约炮对象做爱的时候发烧了

Erik几乎是靠着身体的记忆把Charles推倒在床上，掀起衬衫去亲吻他的乳头。

每个周二都是这样度过。上次Emma给他安排的相亲并没有完全以失败来结束，虽然没能结成眷侣，但至少Erik收获了一个超棒的约炮对象。Charles有着白皙的胸脯、柔韧的腰肢、翘挺的屁股以及动人的声音，每当他在身下叫起来的时候Erik都会动得像功率过载。周二的晚上他们会在Erik的公寓里相聚，Erik给了Charles一把公寓的钥匙。目的明确，直奔主题，几句寒暄之后便开始脱衣，然后撕咬着翻滚在床单上。

Omega的气息让Alpha为之着迷。他的信息素会在交合时更浓烈地发散，混在空气中。即使在走后那味道也会留在Erik的房间里，随着时间的流失而慢慢变淡，在七天之后又得到新一轮的补充。Erik射精的时候总喜欢将头埋在Charles的颈间。他贪婪地呼吸着Omega的气味，如饮甘露。颈后的腺体离嘴唇只隔着短短一寸，Erik望着那块皮肤，无数次产生想要咬上去的冲动。而机敏的Omega总能从蛛丝马迹中及时捕捉到失去理智的Alpha的企图，在Erik快要忍不住的时候大力将他推开，然后看着逐渐清醒过来的Erik脸上如梦初醒的表情，嗤嗤地低笑出声。Erik有些恼怒地看着Charles，然而对方却笑得更为放肆。

通常来讲在看到那个熟悉身影的第一眼起Erik就会微微一硬、性欲上头。但今天却是个例外。打从早晨睁开眼睛时就已察觉出了异样。Erik被闹钟吵醒，一夜乱梦带来持续不断的头痛，张了张嘴巴，顿感口干舌燥，而咽下唾沫时咽喉的一阵涩痛提醒了Erik他可能患上感冒。可Erik不以为意，他无视了身体的不适在办公室里奋战八九个小时，然后他回到家。暂时还不能休息，Erik想，他看着沙发上Charles扔下的外套想到。

Erik在走向卧室的时候Charles也迎向了他。最先接触的是嘴唇。Charles抬头急不可耐地向Erik索吻，他的舌头探入Erik口中，如游蛇般自如进退。两个人拥吻着挪动脚步，向床边移去。Charles仰面倒下去的时候脸上带着大大的笑容，他兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇，张开双腿。

Erik不愿打消他的兴致，所以他尽力表现得和平常一样努力。Charles扭动着身子，他自己伸手解开了皮带，Erik顺势一拉，他的裤子便被脱了半截。Erik的食指在Charles的大腿内侧不轻不重地划过，酥痒的感觉让Charles止不住地想笑。他的手指在内裤边缘停下，Erik看到那里已经有了淡淡的潮痕。他用指腹隔着一层布料按压上穴口，Charles低哼了一声，双腿条件反射般的合拢，一秒后又张得更开。

Erik的左手覆上Charles的阴茎慢慢揉弄着，右手以食指顶着布料探入湿成一片的肉穴中。内裤在手指的作用下被体液浸得湿透，粗糙的棉布摩擦着细嫩的穴肉，引出更为汹涌的欲望。手指在布料的阻隔之下只能在入口处附近浅尝辄止地抚摸。Erik能感觉到Omega的呼吸在随着他手上的抚弄而加重，他的下面湿的厉害，滑腻的体液从甬道中涌出，带着Charles的体温将Erik的手指润湿。Erik抬头看了Charles一眼。只见他双目紧闭，微微皱起了眉头，他的手掌盖在胸上，手指仍然颤抖着在揉动左胸的那粒小点。

Erik会意。他跨坐在Charles腰上，抓着衬衫的下摆将其掀起，卷在胸口之上。Charles感觉到了他的移动，忽然睁开眼，勾起唇角朝他笑了笑。Erik望着他的眼睛回以一个微笑。他习惯了Charles在床上突然露出一个含义不清的迷离的笑。或许那是他的无心而为，但Erik私心里却把这当作一个嘉赏。他让Charles的身体感到满意，故得到一个美丽的、足以让万千人为之倾心的笑容作为他辛苦一晚上的回报。

Erik的拇指娴熟地在两颗乳头旁边打着转，感到肉粒变得坚挺之后，他在Charles的注视中俯下身去，含住其中的一颗。正当他全心全意地专注于Charles的胸前时，Charles却惊叫了一声。听到Charles的叫声Erik的大脑如被针刺一般，他的第一反应是自己是否下嘴太重，咬痛了他，再一想又觉得不对，因为Charles挺喜欢在做爱时被掐被咬出道道青痕，他说疼痛会让性爱的快感升级。所以是怎么了呢？Erik疑惑地想。这时候一只手贴在了他的额头上。挡住了他一半的视野。在没有被遮挡的另一半里，他看到Charles的脸上布满了忧虑。

“Erik，”他开口，“你在发烧？”

“是吗？”Erik敷衍地回答，他复又低下头去，想去吮吸另一边的乳头。

Charles阻止了Erik，他手撑在床上往后退了退，与Erik隔开一段距离。虽然只离了十公分不到，但也足够让之前营造出的旖旎气氛顿时烟消云散。

“你得休息。”Charles认真地说。

他顷刻间仿佛换了一个人似的，这让Erik有些不适应。Charles将额上凌乱的碎发并在耳后，手指插进头发里将它们简单地梳了梳，稍稍整理一下自己的形象。他把衬衫拉回原位，提起裤子，扣上皮带，东张西望地在地上找自己的鞋子。Erik心中泛起些许的失落。他用掌根揉按着额角，倒不是因为感冒引起的头痛，而是苦恼着他毁掉了他们的夜晚。

“不，这并不严重——”Erik语无伦次地说。他不想让Charles白来一趟，什么也没得到便回到家里去。

“这很严重。”Charles说，“你该躺进被子里好好睡一觉，而不是光着身子坐在这里。这会加重你的病情。”

“我——”

“好了！我不会觉得这有什么丢人的，你大可放心！”Charles有些不耐烦，“还有，你就这么想操我么？这么想的话你现在他妈地就赶紧躺下，等你病好了我们来操一个星期。”

其实Erik想解释他不是这个意思，他不是那种精虫上脑泰迪附身的无脑Alpha。但某一瞬间Erik竟觉得，顺着他来感觉也不错？

Erik闭上了嘴巴。但在Charles的眼里，他是被凶得不吱声了。这可有些反常，Charles在心里嘀咕。

正在Erik胡思乱想时Charles站起身。

Erik以为Charles起身是要离开，是要抓紧时间去酒吧里再约一个适合的男人来寻欢作乐。Erik深呼吸，已经准备好了和他说下周见，可Charles走出卧室后却拐了个弯，而非走向门口。他进了厨房。

哗啦啦的水声，听起来像是他在用电水壶接水。很快就听见电水壶工作时闷闷的烧水的响声。Erik有些惊异地看到Charles又回到了他面前。“你这里备了药箱吧？”他问。

Erik一时有些反应不过来，他的大脑迟钝地运作着，试图认清眼前的这个对Erik关怀备至的男人究竟是烧糊涂了出现的幻象，还是他已经做完一发累的睡着了从而出现的梦境。

“你必须吃药。”

传入耳中的声音还算真实。

“嗨，我的朋友，你在听我说话吗？”

走神被发现了。Erik有些不自然地对着Charles笑了笑，咧着嘴，露出比平常更多的牙齿。Charles嫌恶地把眼睛眯成一条细线，像是被辣到一样。

“有药箱吗？”他继续问。

Erik点了点头，指了一个方向。Charles说了声好，转身就往那边去了。Erik坐在床上，依然觉得有些不真实。他从未见过这样的Charles，会摸着他的额头关切地说你发烧了你需要休息，会给你烧水、拿药。他说“必须”这个词的时候语气强硬，不容辩驳得像是在下达一个命令，Erik第一次甘心服从。他们有过无数针锋相对的时刻，从见到的第一面起就在互相嘲讽。之后莫名其妙地成了每周二来一发的炮友关系，但在Erik看来这只是一种各取所需的利己关系罢了。他没有期望过Charles会对他产生“屌很大技术很好”之外的想法。他和Charles是水火不容的两个物种，绝不可能产生炮友以外的感情。

——绝不可能吗？

Charles带着药片和开水回到Erik身边。Erik伸手要接，却被瞪了一眼。“烫。”Charles把水杯放在床头柜上，侧身在床边坐下，看向又躺了回去的Erik。感冒让他眼中的神采都暗淡了许多，整个人都有些呆呆的，这很好，少了许多不必要的废话。不会顶嘴的Erik躺在Charles身边，安静地望向他，床边台灯橘黄色的光让他脸部的轮廓变得柔和，而这张脸也在Charles眼里变得可爱。Charles忽然轻轻地笑出了声，Erik的眼神里写满了不解。他的笑声打破了房间里的寂静，他们重新注意起时间的流动，也发觉刚刚的对视用时过久。

仿佛湖水被搅起层层涟漪，心中的情绪也是这般不平静。Charles别过头让视线落在水杯上，他伸手去够却险些碰倒杯子。一只大手将Charles的手和杯子一并稳住。杯子没有倒，那只手也没有放开。Charles试着抽动了一下，Erik忙放开。这个男人没有坚持的好品质，Charles收回手，在心里有些好笑地想到。

“快吃药。”Charles板起脸，凶巴巴地说。

Erik坐起来。他把药片扔进嘴里，咕咚咕咚喝了一大口水，将药片吞进肚。

他把杯子放回去的时候Charles伸手摸了摸他的脑袋。“不错。”他微笑着半开玩笑地夸奖道。

Charles再一次站起来的时候Erik拉住了他的手。或许是发烧的脑子无法运行起防御机制，又或者是Charles今晚的举动给了Erik一种他很友好的错了，总之，Erik大胆而坚定地拉住了他手。有许多个声音在耳边嗡嗡地说话，而最大声的那个在嚷嚷着“别让他走”，第二大声的则是“即使用上非常手段”。

Charles一扭头便看见了狗狗一样可怜的眼神。床上的人耷拉着嘴角，而手上紧拉不放的力度则像是无声地请求着Charles留下。

Charles无可奈何地开口，“好吧好吧。”

……

这一晚Erik和Charles没有做爱。

没有性生活所以睡得比平时早很多。Charles穿着Erik的睡衣，躺在Erik的怀里，周身都被Alpha的气味包围着，这让他有些后悔以前为什么不愿留在这里过夜。

……

半夜的时候不知是谁的手机震动起来。喝下感冒药的那个睡得很沉，丝毫没有被影响。而被吵醒的另一个则迷迷糊糊地划到了接听上。

“你好，这里是Charles Xavier……”他闭眼对着电话说道。

“Charles Xavier？”电话那头的女人听起来似乎很惊讶，但片刻之后她就想起了这是她曾经给老板安排过的相亲对象。“噢，噢，好的。我明天再找Erik。祝你们晚安。”

Emma窃笑着挂断了电话。“你给我找的相亲对象糟糕透了。”她不禁想起那次相亲结束后老板的抱怨。

Charles把手机放回床头，又缩回Erik的怀里。


End file.
